


【南北车】猎狼

by moyanxixi



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyanxixi/pseuds/moyanxixi
Relationships: 南北组
Kudos: 5





	【南北车】猎狼

猎人绫x狼人依 绫攻  
————分割线————  
乐正绫从自己的木屋看到远处火光冲天，拿上猎枪向那里走去。  
“快，它快没力气了，记得留活口，不然皮毛没人要！”浑厚的男声在树林里格外嘹亮。  
乐正绫皱了皱眉头，将猎枪背在身后爬上了一旁的大树，眯起一双赤色的眼睛看着外来人形成的包围圈。  
“嗷！”狼嚎阵痛了乐正绫耳膜，这时她才看清包围圈内一只浑身是血的灰色皮毛的狼人，看那样子是坚持不了多久了。  
“啊！”前来捕猎的人也死伤惨重，包围圈满是缺口但狼人也没力气逃离。  
乐正绫站在树枝上抱着手看着这场战斗，赤色的眸子映着火焰和鲜血。  
“吼！”狼人的视线转向了乐正绫的方向，这也难怪，狼人的感官比人类高上几倍，而且乐正绫也没有刻意隐藏自己。  
“嗯？”乐正绫冷淡的眼神终于有了变化，有那么一瞬间，她看见狼人的眼睛是碧绿的。  
“好！麻醉药起作用了！”依旧是那个浑厚的声音，本就失血过多没有力气的狼人应声倒下。  
出来捕猎狼人的基本都是为了它们身上的宝贝，皮毛、牙齿……再加上狼人数量本身就少，一些宝贝更是有价无市，所以这种猎人近些年来越来越多，狼人本性凶残，逃跑这件事从小就没有听说过，这也直接导致猎人受伤很多，但狼人死得更多。  
“来剥皮！”乐正绫听见这句话后翻身跳下树，拿上猎枪，向狼人冲了过去，茂密的树丛完全不能减慢她的速度。  
“你们是不是忘了，这一块森林是谁的！？”冷冷地抛下一句话，乐正绫扣动扳机，一抹鲜红将赤色的双眼染红。  
“！乐正绫？你想干什么，这只猎物是我们的！”剩下的猎人惊恐地看着杀人不眨眼的乐正绫，没一个敢上前动这只狼人的，毕竟面前这个猎人，比狼人都可怕。  
“是又怎样，闯入我的地盘还这么理直气壮，我子弹多的是，还不滚！”将猎枪抗在肩上，乐正绫冷冷地看着四周幸存的猎人。  
“你，你给我记住了！”猎人头子自知弄不过乐正绫撂下句狠话背着受伤的同伴离开。  
“唔……”乐正绫听见身边传来细微的声音，放下猎枪，抱着手靠在木椅上。  
“吼。”狼人醒来了，面前就是个人类，本能让它想要扑上去咬断这个人的喉咙。  
“嗷呜~”脸上狠狠挨了一下，狼人吃痛转过脸去，哀嚎一声，这才发现自己被铁链锁在墙上，足有腕口粗的铁链拴住了狼人的双手和脖子。  
“听得懂我说的话吧，提醒你一句，你脖子上没有铐子，是用铁链打的活结，越拉越紧，而且不动手送不开，挣扎前考虑一下不能呼吸怎么办。”乐正绫手里拿着打猎用的长弓，刚才就是这个将面前的狼人打得偏过头去。  
“吼。”狼人龇着牙怒视着面前的人，脖子上的铁链硌得皮肤生疼。  
“嗷~”又是一下，肋骨处传来火辣辣的痛感，本就跪在地上的狼人更加蜷缩成一团。  
“别嚎，狼人的自愈能力不至于这么弱。”乐正绫皱了皱眉头。  
“吼……”接下来乐正绫什么也没干，就是在狼人想要反抗甚至只是露出凶相的时候狠狠给它来一下，然后什么也不说，像是在享受驯服的过程。  
“你能变成人型吗？”终于，乐正绫开口说话了。  
“吼。”狼人靠在墙上倔强地扭过头，试图维护自己最后的尊严。  
乐正绫冷笑一声，起身凑到狼人面前。  
“呜……”侧头还没来得及张口的狼人被乐正绫单手抓着嘴狠狠按在了墙上，不等狼人挣扎，乐正绫的左手已经按上了刚才制造出的淤伤上，随着指尖的用力，右手手掌感觉到了狼人喉咙的颤抖。  
“不要让我问第三遍，你能变成人型吗？”乐正绫松开疼得浑身发抖的狼人，坐回椅子上。  
“能……”狼人开了口，嘶哑的嗓音听不出来性别，面前这个人类很可怕。  
“那就变。”乐正绫将弓放在手边，抬头看着狼人。  
狼人试图维护尊严的想法在看到乐正绫不耐烦地抄起长弓的时候烟消云散，高大的身体足足缩小了一半，狼人尖锐的爪子和牙齿都收敛了起来，过于宽大的手撩脱落下来。  
“名字。”乐正绫看着面前赤裸的女孩，歪了歪头，有些惊讶。  
“洛天依。”狼人，不对，女孩蜷缩着身体，双手遮着自己的私密部位。  
“雌性啊。”乐正绫捏着下巴，打量着面前的女孩，嘴角微微上扬，上前扯过洛天依的双手重新锁起来。  
“要杀杀。”洛天依撇过头去虽然不知为什么自己没死在那些猎人手上，不过人类抓自己能有什么目的呢。  
“你不记得我了？”乐正绫蹲在洛天依面前，墙上的火把映出她的脸庞。  
“……”沉默。  
“看见了没？我唯一一次失败的狩猎。”乐正绫扯了扯衣领，露出肩膀上的三道伤疤。  
“我？”洛天依转过头，但她完全不知道这事情。  
“那不然呢？你那双绿色的眼睛我能记一辈子，我的命差点丢在这伤口上。”乐正绫捏着洛天依的下颚，手上的力气让洛天依觉得自己骨头快碎了。  
“要杀就赶紧的。”洛天依咬着牙，忍受着下颚的疼痛。  
“这个不急，把我弄高兴了，说不定能保住命。”乐正绫伸手拿过小板凳上的水杯，强迫着给洛天依灌下。  
“呜……咳咳……哈……”洛天依咳嗽着把呛进气管的水咳出，完全不知道乐正绫想干什么。  
“唔！”赤裸的皮肤突然被一双温暖的手抚摸，常年打猎磨出的茧子刺激着娇嫩的皮肤和神经。  
“哈……你，你给我……唔~喝了什么……”洛天依感觉乐正绫的手就像火焰一样，身上被触碰到的地方都迅速升温并且向四周扩散，很快，整个身体都热了起来。  
“水。”自己都不相信地敷衍过去，乐正绫低头啃食洛天依的锁骨，丝毫不在意自己的牙齿磕到了肩膀处的淤青。  
“呜…疼……嗯~”洛天依扬起脖子，脑袋顶着身后坚硬的墙壁，双手被锁住，身前的景色一览无余，羞耻感涌上心头。  
乐正绫舔舐着洛天依的肩膀，双手各握住一只白兔肆意揉捏，膝盖强硬地顶入双腿间。  
“唔啊~不……”大脑越来越迷糊，身体反馈到大脑的空虚越来越强烈，面前猎人就像是解药一般让洛天依忍不住去凑近。  
乐正绫挪动膝盖顶了顶洛天依的下身，引来对方一阵颤抖，左手下移在肋侧的淤青处摩挲揉捏。  
“唔~疼……嗯~”洛天依缩了缩身子，双手手腕因为用力拉着铁链被磨得通红，药物彻底起了作用，全身变得酥软无力，下身小穴收缩涌出透明的爱液，打湿了乐正绫膝盖处的布料，那不轻不重地顶撞除了带来更多的空虚外毫无作用。  
左手抚上了湿润的花瓣，指尖捉到了小小的花核，很符合乐正绫性格，一点都不温柔地揉捏按压着。  
“唔嗯~啊……哈~”下身传来的刺激稍稍满足了一下被欲望充斥的大脑。  
“唔！啊~”洛天依第一次做这事情，乐正绫的手法又相当熟练，双腿想要合拢，小穴收缩两下就要去了。  
谁知，乐正绫突然抽身离开，将唯一能解开药效的解药带离洛天依身边。  
“唔~不要……嗯~”大海中的孤舟失去了救命稻草，在欲望的狂浪中完全没有抵抗能力，即将抵达高潮的身体被迫停在边缘。  
“没意思，这么快就去了。”乐正绫拉过椅子坐在离洛天依几厘米的地方。  
“呜~对……对不起……求你……嗯~”铁链被拉到最长，却根本碰不到乐正绫，布满水汽的双眼完全没了之前的凶残，透明的爱液沾满了她的大腿根部。  
“没价值的猎物在我这里存活不下去的。”乐正绫伸手抚摸着洛天依布满潮红的脸庞，被情欲控制的洛天依听话地蹭了蹭乐正绫的掌心。  
“嗯~主…主人……唔~难受…下面，想要……”洛天依半眯着眼睛，苦苦维护的尊严已经完全被乐正绫踩在了脚下，被情欲控制的身体叫嚣着想要面前的人，说出来的话自然是卑微到了极限。  
乐正绫眯了眯眼睛，嘴角终于带上了弧度，左手摸到了洛天依滴下爱液的小穴前，彻底润滑过的甬道稍稍用力就能推入两根手指。  
“唔啊~”洛天依的身子一软，却又不敢倒下，跪在地上的双膝被粗糙的地面磨得生疼，身体完全靠手腕上的铁链拉着。  
“为什么要说对不起？”乐正绫缓缓抽送着双指，每次退到洞口又慢慢进入，却又不探入最深处，俯下身的动作让她能够透过洛天依碧绿的双眼看见俯视她的自己。  
“唔~不……嗯~不应该伤害……啊~主人……”颤抖的身体跪在乐正绫面前，狼人的听力让洛天依在这种情况下都能听见身下手指抽送时的水声。  
“嗯？”乐正绫挑了挑眉，面前彻底失去尊严的狼人似乎让她心情很好，双指不时分开，让内里的爱液滴落在地上，拇指蹂躏着充血的花核。  
“还……还有……唔啊~不该凶……主人……”憋着一口气将话讲完的洛天依尽力让声音保持平稳，下身内壁不断蠕动试图让乐正绫再深入一点。  
“还有？”乐正绫看着眼前努力的小狼，奖励似的让手指深入些。  
“啊~不……不应该……哼~忘记……唔嗯~忘记主人……”洛天依被欲望控制的大脑还要尽力去想着能够取悦乐正绫的话，索性身下的动作终于有进展让负荷的大脑轻松了一点。  
“嗯。”乐正绫微笑着看着快要哭出来的洛天依，其实她也不在意洛天依说的话，只是想看看这只倔强的小狼什么时候会彻底崩溃。  
“唔~还……呜~真的……哈~不知道…了……”面前的人到底想干什么洛天依不知道，自己还要被折磨多久不知道，她什么时候会放过自己不知道。  
乐正绫叹了口气，洛天依呜咽着说不出话来，也差不多了，乐正绫伸手解开了洛天依身上所有的束缚，踢开椅子蹲下身。  
“呜~对不起……求你…放过我……”失去唯一的支撑，洛天依倒在了乐正绫怀里，靠在她肩膀上，所有的委屈都发泄出来，泪水打湿了一片衣服。  
“后半的表现不错，给颗糖。”乐正绫笑了笑，右手捏住洛天依的下巴第一次吻了她，左手顶入了最深，随后的抽插完全不似之前的小打小闹，握枪的手不似女孩的柔软，不知何时加入的第三指将内壁的褶皱撑平，绷紧手腕抽送的速度快乐起来。  
“唔！”小小的身体紧绷着窝在乐正绫怀里，高潮时的呻吟也被她吞入腹中。  
“唔嗯~”身下的异物抽出引来洛天依嘤咛一声。  
“还凶我吗？”乐正绫取过一旁的风衣扔在洛天依身上。  
洛天依即使困也不敢睡过去，强打着精神摇头。  
“还趁机偷袭我吗？”乐正绫看见洛天依手腕上的擦伤已经愈合便抱起洛天依离开了小房间。  
怀里的小灰毛摇了摇头，不情愿睁开的眼睛已经快要失焦了。  
“嗯？”突然，洛天依打了个激灵，伸手扒着乐正绫的肩膀，稍稍支起身子透过窗户看向外面。  
乐正绫没有说话，只是将洛天依放在了自己的床上，关上窗户和灯，黑暗中洛天依的眼睛很亮，毕竟是夜行动物。  
“不要听不要看。”乐正绫伸手捂住了洛天依的眼睛，感觉到她听话地闭上眼睛后起身拿着枪离开。  
房间内，洛天依蜷缩在床上，紧闭着眼睛，但超出常人的感官还是让她清晰地听到外面的声音。  
“就是她抢走了我们的猎物，还私藏狼人。”这个声音之前围捕自己的猎人。  
“我说过了，这里是我乐正绫的地盘，你们私自闯入我没要你们的命算我仁慈，现在还腆着个脸找人来打扰我睡觉。”原来她叫乐正绫。  
“我才不管这些，你不把猎物交出来，你是乐正绫又如何。”他要干什么？  
“今天谁敢靠近我的木屋，我就让你们亲自体会一下我为什么可以独自屠狼。”是指，屠杀我们吗？  
洛天依不敢出去，之前的战斗消耗了自己大量的精力再加上刚才发生的事，现在出去也不过是拖乐正绫后腿，但是外面的打斗声让她心慌意乱。  
“我告诉过你们，这里，是我乐正绫的地盘！”洛天依浑身一抖，充满威严的声音清晰地传入耳朵，随后而来的枪声又刺痛了耳膜。  
“不知好歹。”木门被推动的声音传入洛天依的耳朵，乐正绫的脚步声越来越近，随之而来的还有自己再熟悉不过的血腥味。  
“噗。”走到床边的乐正绫突然吐出口血倒在了床边。  
“乐正绫！”洛天依忍不下去了，起身就看见了浑身是血挣扎着靠在床上的乐正绫。  
“不是让你不要听不要看的……”乐正绫话没说完就晕了过去，腹部的伤口不断涌出鲜血浸入地板。  
木屋外，前来讨伐的猎人全部倒在地上，土路被鲜血染成了深色，唯一活着的猎人将火把扔到了木屋外的柴火上，随后彻底倒在了地上。  
那一晚，火烧了很久，前去调查的人发现了烧毁的木屋内有两具尸体，面目全非，连身份都确认不了。  
那个独自屠杀狼人的猎人乐正绫相传死在了这场火灾中，因为那之后她再也没出现过。  
“咻——！”划破空气的箭支牢牢钉在了奔跑的兔子的脑袋上。  
“吼。”狼嚎响起似是不满猎物被抢。  
“还敢凶是吧。”长弓毫不留情地落在狼人身上。  
“呜~”狼人身子一抖，小声哀嚎了一下。


End file.
